


Nighttime creatures

by kiry



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: *16年旧档送给折冲老师的《差错》番外
Relationships: Pierre Bellec/Arno Dorian
Kudos: 7





	Nighttime creatures

“嘘，”刺客说，“安静。”  
面前的圣殿骑士显然被自以为无人之处突然冒出的声音惊到了。不给他反应的时间，刺客从阴影中走出来，腕部绷出一道锋利的刃芒，一闪而过，灵巧却深入地刺进敌人腹中。临死前的圣殿骑士张大了嘴，也没有喘出最后一口气，尸体被刺客一把推远，硬邦邦地砸在夜晚的屋顶上，顺着屋檐落到地上。  
哦，该死。  
刺客匆忙开启鹰眼，四个红色标记的敌人正向尸体所在的位置聚集。带枪的哨兵眼睛最尖，所以刺客迅速弹出右手的幻影剑，在鹰眼视觉消失之前瞄准他的头部，射出一支小巧而致命的箭羽。哨兵甚至反应不过来发生了什么事就闷闷地倒下去了。  
然后是次级威胁，两个粗壮兵，他向对面的屋顶跑去，同时推测两个大块头的位置，直到他们肉眼可见地出现在他脚踩的屋顶的正下方。他趁一个人转身时跳下去，袖剑精准地划过他的喉咙，随即刺入另一个人的后颈中。  
血腥味和痛呼声不可避免地暴露给了最后一个圣殿骑士。他眯起眼睛看着刺客，接着从腰间抽出一把枪。刺客也看着他，然后收回了自己的袖剑。  
“最后一个就别让我动手了吧？”刺客不知道对谁说道，把自己的兜帽摘了下来，露出一张年轻英俊的脸。下一刻骑士就被刺客阴影里的同伴扑倒在地，脖子上手法如出一辙地挨了一记深刺，断了气。  
年轻的刺客看着从地上站起来的刺客，慢悠悠地说：“下次记得在他叫出来之前就动手。”  
“少得意了，你这臭小子。”声音粗哑的刺客摘下了披风的兜帽，胡乱抹了一把脸上的血，却几乎没摸到什么红色。  
不仅仅是他，年轻人也是一样。年长的刺客看见他的脸上，白色领巾上的血迹，都像落到地上的细小雪花一样淡淡地融开，痕渍越来越浅，最后消失了。  
刺客在对方的注视下摸了摸自己的脸，摸到一片干燥，楞了一会儿，怔怔地说：“看来——”  
男人打断他的话，指了指他的身后。他回过头，发现那里什么人都没有。  
包括刚刚倒在地上的三具圣殿骑士的尸体。  
“看来，”刺客慢慢把他没说出口的话补充完，“我们真的没多少时间了。数据在不断消失，不出几天，这里就会变成一片不毛之地。”  
年长者看了自己愣住的同伴一眼，顿了顿，又说了一遍：“你真的没多少时间了。”

「1836年，巴黎。」

一切安静得不可思议，空气似乎都于夜晚的街道凝固了。  
亚诺足点屋顶，跳向一根不算粗壮的树枝，落足时却稳得出乎意料，树叶不曾抖动，晃动的迹象也全无。下一步跳向窗台前他瞥了眼这棵奇怪的树，叶子的黄与绿完全埋没于黑夜，几片灰黑色的落叶静静悬浮空中，不飞远也不下落。他从窗台掉进室内赶紧回头再看，掉落的树叶依然一动不动。向远望去，视线所及皆为全然的静止，像猝不及防坠进树胶的昆虫和碎叶，挣扎着凝结成琥珀。  
就好像除他以外的所有事物，都终于走向了这个时空错乱世界的结局，化成一片死气沉沉的废墟。  
比雷克——  
他连忙寻找比他早一步进屋的身影，下意识开启鹰眼。目标人物站在另一侧的壁炉前，环着的双手是金色的，习惯性皱起的眉头也是金色的。“你在发什么呆，小子？”刺客导师大概是对他训了这么一句，鹰眼弱化了听觉感官，让他听得不太真切，但他还是松了口气。  
“这就走，这就走——”  
鹰眼消散，他跟上对方的步伐，追着因每一次奔跑和跳跃而扬起的深色披风，荡过同一根绳索，跃进同一户空荡荡的人家，翻过同一片屋顶，直到翻进那间点着油灯而显得暖洋洋的屋子。  
“下次能走一回门吗？你有道很漂亮的门。”亚诺扶住被两个人的动作碰到的花瓶，抱怨了一句。  
“我设了三道锁，你他妈有本事就自己开锁走门。”比雷克给瓶子里的郁金香又倒了点水，天可怜见，这朵他在集市上捡的皱巴巴的郁金香居然开到了现在。  
“你说了算。”年轻人耸耸肩，转而向黄色的花朵探出手，还没摸到花瓣就被年长者打了回去。“呃，我还以为你早就把这朵花送给我了？”  
“看清楚了，这是谁的房间？”比雷克头都没抬地拭去花瓣上的一粒水滴。  
“我都在这儿住了这么久了——”  
“闭嘴，给我上楼去睡觉。”刺客转身，面无表情地拉扯他的衣领，把东倒西歪的学徒拽到通往三层的楼梯前，“天亮之前别他妈让我看见你出现在我房间里。”  
而他的学徒不知道又在发什么傻，既没有挣扎和一如既往的回嘴，反而还借着他的拉扯抬了抬头，看着他，或者说，努力盯着他。他眼中的犹豫让他看上去下一秒就要从比雷克的目光里落荒而逃了，但那份相反的，矛盾的决绝似乎又在说他能轻易赢得这场对视比赛。  
比雷克当然知道他在想什么，他一直知道。自巴士底监狱里他第一次教导这孩子起，亚诺的众多思绪便一一在他们的相视中一再暴露给他。现在也不例外，他当然知道他在想些什么。  
所以刺客叹了口气，手上使力将衣领扯近一点，指肚粗糙的食指和中指轻抚上年轻人的双眼，等他就势闭上眼睛后，才重重地，长久地亲吻在他的额头上。  
当他结束了这个吻，亚诺才重新睁开湿漉漉的双眼。“去睡。”他说，眉毛皱得没有一点因为这个亲吻而舒缓的意思。学徒不再莫名执着地盯着他，点点头，转身上楼之前不忘低声道一句：“晚安，比雷克。”  
噢，他居然说晚安。  
结果这句晚安一直持续到一个多小时之后，小兔崽子射得偏离得厉害的幻影剑打碎他的窗户，而他正往杯子里倒一杯酒的时候。  
“操。”刺客说，放下酒液才刚刚过半的杯子，看向他的学徒。  
油灯熄灭了，黑暗重新成为刺客的信徒，忠诚地笼罩，覆盖，只给一切光影勾勒出一条条模糊的轮廓。他的视觉早就习惯了黑暗，却看不清学徒棕色的眼睛。  
就算如此，他还是觉得自己知道他的想法。  
这也就是为什么他在学徒快步走过来时不去问他“你他妈的发什么疯”，而是捏住他的下巴，在他凑近之前吻住他，以及在他说出“带我去床上，比雷克”的时候如他所愿。

-

“操。”他抓着窗台，还没落脚地面，就听见他的师父说，“我他妈不是让你别再走进我的房间吗？”  
“我保证这是最后一次。”他张嘴，几乎无声地吐出组成句子的几个单词，轻得连他自己也听不到，当然更没法说服比雷克。屋子里实在太黑了，他打开鹰眼，确认似的盯着金色的人影看了一会，出了神，有一瞬间差点忘却了夜袭的目的。  
等到他回过神的时候，发现不知何时他已经走到了比雷克面前，正被对方抬着下巴亲吻。善于专攻的刺客显然不会止步于唇间的触碰，拇指指掌拨开一点亚诺的下唇，见他还迷糊着闭着牙关，便伸出另一只手用力在他的腰上掐了一把。“张嘴。”刺客贴着他的嘴唇，低声说。他着实没法拒绝，只能张了嘴，任年长者侵略性地把舌头伸进口中。比雷克大概是唯一一个能用亲吻当做武器的人了——这个吻又凶又深，可感觉又好得出奇。亚诺抓着他的衣角，觉得自己快要喘不过气了，但却完全不想推开比雷克。  
“你喝酒了。”刺客终于大发慈悲地放开他，但手还捏着他的下巴。“我的苏格兰威士忌？”  
他点点头。“我喝过最难喝的。”  
“我他妈又没让你偷我的酒。”  
“不然你以为我哪来的勇气来——”学徒说到一半突然闭了嘴，借着酒劲捧上（或者说抓上）比雷克的脸，厚着脸皮和自己的师父又结结实实地吻了一回。他不停地蹭着他的嘴唇和胡子，直到比雷克被他亲得不耐烦了，拎着他的领子把学徒往后拉了一点，拍开他的手，冷着脸看着他。  
“你没醉到这份上，小子，”刺客毫不留情地说，“而且酒精从不带来勇气。”  
他鹰隼般的眼睛直视着自己的学徒，似乎想要逼他说出点什么。好吧，好吧。年轻的刺客挫败地想。你赢了，因为我爱你，我想见你。你赢了还不行吗？  
但他只是沉默了一会，用接近恳求的语气说：“带我去床上，比雷克。”  
刺客低吼了一声，然后使劲拽上了这小兔崽子的胳膊。亚诺被他生拽得直吸气，刚想开口抱怨，就被比雷克两步甩到硬邦邦的床上。  
“这他妈是你自己说的，亚诺·多里安。”刺客俯身看着他，看到他眼睛里只剩决心，了然地点点头，也爬上床。“先说好了，这是你要我做的，所以就算你中途疼得哭爹喊娘我也不会停下来。”他面无表情地说。  
学徒一边扭动着把自己的外套脱掉一边控诉似的嘟囔：“都什么时候了，你就不能对我温柔点吗？”  
比雷克嗤笑了一声，把他的外套丢到地上，伸手扯松他的领巾，然后咬了一口他的嘴唇，再次把亚诺拉进一个深吻里。这次他放缓了节奏，耐心可贵地等到磨磨唧唧的学徒也用上了舌头，才按住他的头，一边使他专心于亲吻一边把他慢慢放倒在床上。  
领巾被扯下来，丢到地上，和外套胡乱摊到一起。刺客显然对于“两个人有条不絮地脱掉对方的衣服”这个主意不怎么感兴趣，他直接抓住亚诺衬衫两边的领子，使力相向一扯。亚诺还没来得及把手从比雷克脖子上收回来，就听到一连串衣线绷开，纽扣落地的清脆声响。年轻人咒骂一句，感到胸口一凉，低头看看果然是自己的衬衫连同马甲被一齐撕开了。  
“那是我最喜欢的一件。”他抗议道，却还是在比雷克埋首于他的颈间时环上了男人的背。刺客呼吸发烫，啃吻他脆弱的喉结和锁骨时，吐息所过留下的温度几乎要灼伤他。男人一只手支撑着自己，整个人都快要和他贴在一起，唇舌不断在他皮肤上留下湿润的痕迹，还腾出另一只握在他腰上的手挤进两人之间的空隙，抚上他的胸口，停了停，在胸前的小点上掐了一把。  
亚诺差点尖叫起来，手指在比雷克的背上猛地收紧，指甲大概刮到他的后背了，他看见比雷克皱了眉（皱得更深），烦躁地喷了个鼻息，偏了偏头用牙齿咬住他的耳垂。  
“你要是敢让我在背上受一点伤……”他说，头埋得更低，舌苔压着学徒耳后一小块皮肤。低沉的话语和舔弄带来微痒而酥麻的感觉，像一阵细小的电流划过，让他觉得自己的耳朵开始发烫，忍不住稍微缩了缩脖子。这个小动作让他的脸颊蹭上了比雷克下巴的胡子，扎扎的，变得更痒了。  
刺客轻哼了一声，像睡得心满意足的老猫的呼噜，带着懒洋洋的愉快——亚诺猜他大概是被逗笑了——随后起身离他远了一点。他落在他身上的目光既像狩猎者兴奋地盯着猎物，又像年长的野兽关爱自己的幼崽，他几乎不清楚更爱男人的哪种注视了。  
短暂又复杂的几秒过去后，比雷克把手伸到学徒系着皮带的裤子上，扯松了之后摸到他屁股下面。“抬高点。”他说，托了托年轻人的臀部，又拍了一巴掌。  
“死老头……”亚诺被打得闷闷地咒骂了一声，脸上的热度有愈发升温的趋势，但还是配合着比雷克抬起屁股，感觉到男人温热的手贴着他的后腰，抓着他的裤子，把那条紧身马裤使劲从他腿上扯了下来。  
“唔……”  
学徒发出一声无助的呜咽，他当然知道自己裤子底下是什么。裸露带来的刺激和羞耻让他近乎绝望地闭上双眼，默默等待比雷克的宣判。

-

对于一名刺客来说，最重要的部位是手。  
皮耶·比雷克是个老练的刺客。老练意味着他的双手沾染过很多鲜血，能流成河的鲜血，也一定留下过许多伤疤，侵占每一寸皮肤的伤疤。  
那道最深的伤疤留在他的手心。当他徒手抓住一把刺向他的匕首时，他就知道血流过后变硬发黑的口子再也无法愈合了。比雷克把袖剑刺进敌人的脖子里，等待并确认他的死亡，然后面无表情地盯着自己不断流血的掌心看了一会儿，又瞥了地上的圣殿骑士一眼，接着弯腰把尸体的手套扒了下来。  
他总是戴着手套，所以几乎没人知道他的掌心有道伤疤，也没人想要知道，毕竟伤疤对于刺客来说实在是太不足为奇了。  
除了亚诺·多里安，倒在他床上张着双腿的，他的学徒。  
“你，呃，手心……”年轻的刺客每说一个词都要喘一会，“有道，唔……伤疤……”  
“显而易见。”比雷克说，收紧一点握在对方性器上的手，动了动，至今也长不好的疤痕划过敏感的前端，不出意料听到亚诺的喘息又重了一些。“你最好多撑一会，小子，”年长者胡乱套弄了几下，没有察觉到自己的呼吸也逐渐加重起来，“我他妈可还没操进去呢。”  
“那你就……该死的快……点！”学徒的手揪得床单快要破了，鼻尖上都是亮晶晶的汗水，头发蹭得乱七八糟，紧闭的双眼使眉心蹙成一团，不敢去看已经渗出液体的前端。  
“等着，”他安抚地拍拍急不可耐的学徒的大腿根，把裤子拽下去，露出的性器也早已挺立起来。男人用手指取了一些他的前液，随后探向他的后穴，按了按。“省得你疼晕过去。”  
他是没疼到晕过去，但也差不多了。体液显然不像贵族们钟爱的精油和药膏一样温和滑腻，他感受到刺客粗糙的指头和坚硬的指甲生涩地挤在他的体内，像一条被陷阱捉到的蛇一样艰难地前进。他忍着没有叫出来，动作却更大了。他肯定把比雷克的后背抓得要出血了，但他的师父没再为此皱眉，反而低头舔去他鼻梁上的汗珠，吻着那道伤疤，又向下一点去吻他的嘴唇。他们的性器也相贴着，兴奋地顶在一起。  
“比雷克……”  
他在接吻的间隙不断叫着男人的名字。他知道老家伙是在照顾他，以吻和快感转移他的注意力，等他准备好。刺客的温柔就像他掌心的疤，隐藏在皮革，血腥味和汗水之下，静悄悄的不为人知。  
而他看见了比雷克的伤疤，贴在他小腹上抚摸着他的伤疤。  
亚诺把环在刺客背上的手紧了紧，让他们额头相抵。比雷克看着他，他也看着比雷克灰黑色的眼睛。  
“我为你准备好了。”他说。

-

他的双腿锁在另一个人腰臀上，随着他的每一次抽插摆动。想要得到更多快意的原始冲动让他的每一道肌肉都是紧绷的，像一张在弦的弓，手也在身上这个人背部抓得更深了。他一句话都说不出，甚至连呻吟的力气也没有，喉音顶到嗓尖，在叫出来之前就被新一轮喘息压回去了。  
比雷克的每一下顶弄都很凶，柔软的内壁承受着激烈摩擦，产生的过分的热度令他几乎想要啜泣。  
但是刺客不给他哭泣的时间。他找到了亚诺体内那个可以狠狠折磨他，取悦他的点（当他第一次戳中那个点的时候，学徒像一只被踩到了尾巴的猫似的惊叫），而确定目标后对于刺客大师来说，只剩下达到胜利前的进攻。  
他抽动得快了一点，但多数都精准地命中了亚诺的敏感点，学徒的喘息变得断断续续的，同时手脚并用，紧紧缠着他，让他们的身体贴近得毫无缝隙。他的性器硬挺挺的，顶在刺客的腹部，硌得他一阵烦躁。“放松。”他说，慢慢停下来，但还留在他体内。他使劲掐了一把他的腰，逼他腿上松了劲，把学徒的腿分得更开一点之后，才再次抽送起来。  
“比雷克……”学徒叫他的名字，腿被从他背上分开，他便用手把他拉得更近，让他们贴合的部位更加紧密。  
察觉到自己愈发粗重的呼吸，男人低吼了一声，箍着学徒的腰狠狠顶进最后一次，随即迅速退出了他的身体，把高潮的痕迹留在他的小腹上。刺客做了几次深呼吸来平复自己高潮时不稳的气息，然后重新摊开手掌包裹住学徒尚未释放的性器，几次滑动之后也让他颤抖着射了出来。  
比雷克从他身上退下来，靠着墙坐到床上，这才发现后背被抓破的地方还不少，痛感随着他靠上去的力道鲜明地叫嚣着。他不去理会，继续靠着，看着自己躺在旁边因为高潮而脸颊发红，眼睛还湿润着的学徒。  
“你该回去睡觉了吧？”他说，想挥挥手，就像轰赶一只不存在的苍蝇那样，把烦人的学徒赶去睡。然后第二天醒来，他们就可以当今晚从未发生过一样，彻底忘掉这件事了。  
但他没有成功。他伸出的手僵了一会，随后落在学徒的脑袋上，轻轻摸着他的头发。刺客鲜少去想这么多有关亚诺·多里安的事。他的回忆似乎一时不受控制，他看到他们走过的这些错乱时空里无尽的刺杀和逃亡，不断的相峙与和好，还有那些细碎的拥抱和亲吻，他或许自己都没有意识到他根本就不希望亚诺在这个晚上离开。  
而亚诺，亚诺在他开口说任何话之前凑上来，再一次吻了他。他用上舌头的方式怎么看都不像是一个晚安吻。“别现在就赶我回去，”年轻的刺客用几乎恳求的口吻说，跨坐在他腿上，手扶上他的肩膀，棕色的眼睛看着他，带着湿漉漉的模糊雾气。“别拒绝我……别让我一个人。”  
刺客大约是叹了口气，“烦人的臭小子。”他说，手绕道亚诺脑后，把他的发绳扯掉，再把他半挂在身上的衬衫和马甲一齐脱下。多余的衣物被丢到地上之前，一块圆圆的，冰凉的金属物件从衬衣的内兜里掉了出来。他看见亚诺把那块心爱的东西——查尔斯·多里安的怀表从床上捡起来，轻轻放在床边的柜子上，对他露出一个有点尴尬的微笑。  
噢，妈的。刺客想，接住学徒送进自己手掌里的身体。操。  
——我他妈肯定会被诅咒的。

-

诅咒，没错。这大概是一个诅咒。  
年轻人晃了晃杯子里的酒，喝了一口，被辛辣又苦涩的口感呛得直咳嗽。亏死老头子能咽得下去，他悻悻地从嘴边移开一点，把玩着杯子，温热的手掌贴着被酒液浸得冰凉的玻璃，映出一层淡淡的氤氲。他盯着那只酒杯，直到氤氲凝结成水珠，打湿他的手掌，夺走他指尖上的温度。  
——这是一个诅咒。他想。这个世界从头到尾都是错的，根本就是一个诅咒。  
它带走了不该属于这里的人，又带来了本应死去的亡魂。更糟糕的是，它让那个人遇到了那个亡魂，并且爱上了他。  
他遇到了皮耶·比雷克。  
他爱上了皮耶·比雷克。  
——没有一件事是应该发生的。他想。我不属于这里，我应该属于1792年的凡尔赛，那个正确的时间和地点。我应该回到那里。  
然后呢？  
继续斗殴，偷酒，咒骂把自己扫地出门的兄弟会，在酒精里泡过安稳的一夜？还是第二天醒来后顶着宿醉的头痛恍恍惚惚地回想自己的错失，直到紫红色的黄昏再次降临，再回到酒精的慰藉里去？  
奎马和特雷内宣布他不再是兄弟会的一员，艾莉丝说不再需要他的帮助。他在那个所谓正确时间和地点的世界里所做的一切，得到的回答都只有一个：你是错的。  
——我不属于这里。  
——我不属于这里。他想。但是那里就是我的归宿了吗？  
他扶着自己微微发痛的头，才发现手指的温度真的很低，冰到了皮肤。额头上好像还留有那个人亲吻过后的触感，他吻过我之后我说晚安了吗？年轻的刺客没来由地想着。我说了吗？在我讨要并得到一个晚安吻之后？  
大概没有吧，反正每次分离的时候也来不及说再见。  
——我不属于这里。  
——我马上就要和他说再见了。  
但是那个人还在这里。他就在这里。他无步可退，无路可走，他只能在这里。  
他还在这里，所以你现在说什么再见？  
“比雷克还在这里。”他轻轻地，机械地重复了一遍。  
下一刻，他看见了自己右腕的幻影剑。

-

“你的幻影剑准心还不如楼下打弹弓的两个小鬼。”比雷克冷哼道，“你他妈把我教给你的都还给我了？”  
“看在老天的份上，”亚诺呻吟了一声，“你非得在我坐上去的时候说这个吗？”  
他的师父撑着身子，以一种看起来很吃力的方式仰面靠在床上，避免受过伤的血淋淋的后背直接废了床单或者墙壁。他跨坐在男人身上，手撑在离男人的手不远的地方保持平衡，然后小心翼翼地抬起臀部，靠近对方两腿中间的地方。手在床单上压出一块凹陷，他尽量不让自己的前端碰到比雷克（万一真的提早结束了这一轮，他自己都想捅自己一刀了），而是用臀缝蹭着对方逐渐硬起来的性器，觉得差不多了就够上粗壮的顶端，对准它，容下它，然后慢慢带它进去。  
甬道经过扩张和上一轮的吞吐变得湿滑多了，但它要对付的可依然是个硬家伙，所以亚诺还是尽可能试着缓慢地往下沉。而比雷克不知道什么时候一只手贴在他屁股上压了压，不轻倒也不重，似乎是在无声的催促。“别催我！”他瞪了老家伙一眼，开口的嗓音却意外又轻又细，像一声被抑制在喉咙里的尖叫，还发着抖，没有任何威慑力。  
啊，棒极了。  
等到他终于完全坐下去，他仍然喘息着，过了好一会儿才适应过来。他稍微抬了抬，吐出一点男人的性器，向对方发出一个可以开始的信号，结果立刻就被抓紧了臀。比雷克腹部向上顶送进来，一下正中红心，逼得年轻的刺客一记闷哼，蓦地挺直了腰背。  
“你……嗯！”  
亚诺根本顾不及说“慢一点”，疼痛和快意就同时侵袭上来。比雷克肯定在他穴腔周围都留下了淤青的浮痕，他的手抓得那么用力，亚诺不用低头看也知道自己的腰臀上少不了掐出来的指印。但同时尾脊上又不断带来持续的酥麻，微弱火苗般点燃快感的引线，忍不住让他跟着摆起自己的腰，想要索求更多。男人回应的动作狠而迅疾，甚至不需要任何试探便直接给予，强硬又不容拒绝。他大概把之前压抑的叫喊全都集回来了，停不下来的呻吟与尖鸣，发出的声音几乎让自己都觉得陌生。  
“嗯……”他想叫出点什么。什么呢？他不知道。他觉得自己都快要失语了。  
学徒的身子向前倾了一点，把臀部抬得更高，近得能闻到男人身上汗与血腥的味道。散开的棕发随着他的动作从背上滑到肩膀前，卷起一个微微弯曲的梢。  
比雷克正在吻他的颈项，忽然被头发扫到了脸，嘴唇离开吻得发红的皮肤，不耐烦地看了他一眼，然后偏头张嘴咬住了他的肩膀，连同那缕落下来的棕发一起。刺客没有留情，像印下一个标记那样咬合牙齿，刺穿皮肤，直到血的锈味注入口中。  
他咬着牙没有喊疼，虽然被咬得确实很疼，非常疼，但疼得十分鲜明，十分……真实。  
疼痛好像提醒了他刚才没说出口的东西。亚诺张了张嘴，发出一个沙哑的音节，叫道：  
“皮耶。”  
比雷克顿了顿，松开牙齿，鼻息吹在沾满汗水的锁骨上，好像是叹了口气。他的舌头舔着出血的地方，安抚他的伤口，握着他腰的力度也轻了一些。他甚至放缓了律动的节奏，把它拉得细致一些，甜美一些，让这场性爱终于多了点人道主义。  
“皮耶……”学徒把头搁在他肩膀上，一遍一遍地喊他的名字，仿佛这是世界上唯一一个存在的字眼。“皮耶，皮耶……哈啊……皮耶——”  
他叫到最后已经发不好音了，手臂搂紧了男人的脖子，性器因此贴上了比雷克的腹部，只要稍微一触碰就能射出来。  
但是比雷克说：“亚诺。”  
男人在他射出来之前握住了他的性器，那道该死的伤疤正好堵在铃口，扼制住了一切即将喷发出来的热烈。年轻人被激得浑身颤抖，差点直接瘫软在师父怀里，可下身的热度聚集在腿间得不到释放的感觉又生生吊着他绷紧身体，折磨得他眼圈都红了。  
比雷克说：“小子，和我一起。”  
他连摇头抗议的力气都没有，只能眨眨眼，茫然等待眼前这位宣判长的仁慈。被抑制的高潮使他对穴口每一次摩擦都更为敏感，不自觉把男人夹得更紧。鹰隼的眼睛眯了眯，刺客支撑自己的一只手忽然使力，将两人的位置恢复成方才的样子，紧紧贴着他的胸膛，而性器一时仍留在他体内。亚诺的脚弯折成一个看上去都很疼的角度，但他不在乎，只是张着嘴用微不可闻的喉音喊了一句“快点”。  
几次进出之后，比雷克松开了他的性器。他颤抖着达到了顶端，股间也被对方的高潮填满，散发出懒洋洋的性的麝香味，黏腻而满足。  
高潮过后令人安心的倦意卷席而来，像菟丝子一样缠绕着年轻的刺客。他觉得整个人都正从云朵间的鸟瞰点张开双臂下坠，甚至不在乎下方有没有一辆干草车。  
他最后一点意识停留在比雷克留在他嘴唇上的吻，轻得像散落的月光，像停驻枝头的夜鸟，轻得不像比雷克。  
下一秒，他如愿坠入梦里。

-

亚诺·多里安从睡梦中睁开双眼时，发现自己正躺在干净的床上，夜间的冷风顺着打碎窗户的缝隙吹进来，让他微微打了个冷战，把被子裹得更紧一点。  
他唇间干燥得不得了，打算起来给自己倒杯水，起身便看见一个坐在床沿的阴影。“原来你在啊。”他说，清了清嗓子让自己听起来好一点，但没起到什么作用。  
比雷克听到他的声音，像是才意识到这里有个人似的，转过头来皱着眉看他。刺客的脸埋没在光影触及不到的地方，亚诺看不清他的表情。  
他沉默了一会儿，然后沙哑地问道：“亚诺·多里安，”  
“你喜欢我，对吗？”  
学徒被这个突如其来的问题吓到了，也可能是被他亲口问出来这件事。但他的心里早就有答案了，从这个夜晚开始之前，以至更久以前，他就一直知道答案。于是他点了点头。  
他的师父笑了起来。不是一贯的嘲讽式笑容，也不是尖锐的冷笑，而是醍醐灌顶，明了一切的大笑，也是无可奈何，妥协似的苦笑。  
“那就好，”他听到比雷克说，“那就好。”  
“那就好——我也爱你。”

fin


End file.
